Cookie cravings
by DieAstra
Summary: Missing scene episode 2x07 „Deflectors" Everyone was saying they missed a scene of Ed running into Cassius while carrying the cookie bouquet. Well, here it is.


**Missing scene episode 2x07 „Deflectors"**

"Wow, these are actually really good."

Ed was on his third cookie already. He was still chewing when his hand already sneaked back for another one. He felt bad as this was actually Kelly's cookie bouquet but somehow he didn't have the willpower to stop. The deflector test apparently had drained all his reserves. What the heck did those Moclans not understand about "No torpedoes"? Sounded like a fairly simple sentence to him! His legs still were shaking a bit if he was honest. That could have gone very wrong very quickly.

Of course he could have gone down to sick bay and got an energy shot from Doctor Finn but this was way more fun. He probably should at least try to look sad for Kelly's sake though. After all she just had broken up with the guy that got her this delicious thing. But with each new cookie letting the taste buds on his tongue explode his face lit up in utter delight. It was all he could do to not close his eyes and make an "Mmmmmh" sound. What was he, five?

But man, they _were_ good. He couldn't remember when he last had eaten something so delicious.

"Take it."

Was Kelly trying to suppress a grin? Ed looked closer. She was. The left corner of her mouth was twitching dangerously. He immediately felt better. It looked like she was dealing well with the end of her relationship with Cassius. Too bad. Ed had finally managed to pronounce his name correctly. Hopefully he wouldn't have to learn a new guy's name too soon.

"Seriously?"

Ed couldn't believe his luck. He grabbed the whole basket and made a dash for the door before Kelly changed her mind and just threw them into the bin.

It was only a short walk from Kelly's office to his quarters but the corridor was full of people. He hadn't thought of it just being the time of shift changes. And somehow everyone seemed to look longingly at his cookies. Ed grabbed the basket closer and very protectively. He was not going to share. They could synthesize their own cookies if they wanted to!

He wondered how Cassius had done it. Was there a special synthesizer program for "Making Up" food? Somehow he doubted it.

Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn. Talking of the Devil – Cassius was just rounding the corner up ahead. He was looking down on some notes so hadn't spotted Ed yet but any time now he would look up and then he was busted.

Ed panicked. He didn't have many options. He would not be able to reach his quarters in time. Blindly he dashed for the next door and found himself in a storage room. He would just wait for Cassius to pass before continuing on his way. In the meantime, how about another cookie?

Ed fumbled around in the dark. He hadn't dared to switch the light on in case it would bleed under the door.

He needn't have bothered because in the next second the door burst open and the light flashed on. He had to blink several times to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness.

In the doorway stood – oh no, this couldn't be – oh yes it could, Cassius of all people. His eyebrows were raised so high it was a wonder they were not falling off.

"Captain? What are you doing in here?"

Ed's mind was racing, trying to find a proper explanation for why indeed he was hiding in this closet. He cringed inwardly with the very lame excuse it eventually came up. Usually his thinking was much quicker. Another sign that he wasn't up to his best right now.

"I was looking for some proper china plates. Trying to bring a bit of style to the afternoon tea you know. Just because we are at the other end of the galaxy does not mean we can let ourselves go."

Cassius' eyebrows came down but instead the corners of his mouth rose up to a proper smile.

"Except this is the school supplies room. I believe the kitchen ware is at the other end of the ship. Closer to the mess hall."

"Right. That's where it is. That would make sense. Thank you. I'll be on my way then. Bye!"

Ed tried to sneak past but the guy was stubbornly blocking the door. And his eyebrows shot up again, having finally taken a proper look at what Ed was holding. He let out a sigh. Definitely busted now.

"Aren't these Kelly's cookies? What are _you_ doing with them?!"

Ed wondered if he could steer the conversation to how this was no proper way to talk to your captain and that it bordered on insubordination but then he simply said, "Yes. Yes, they are. She asked me to remove them. The smell made her sick. Nothing personal. She's on a diet right now you know? Only eating fruit and vegetables. If I were you, I would stay away for a few days. She seems to be very cranky right now."

Ed was very pleased with himself. This should give him enough time to speak with Kelly so she would confirm his story. She'd probably be a bit mad at him but she would back him up regardless.

Ed finally managed to squeeze past Cassius who was so stunned that he didn't say another word. Once he had reached the safe haven of his quarters he sat down at the sofa with a sigh and eyed the contents of the basket.

It looked like a mess. Only three of the flowers were left and one of the hearts. They looked crumbled and broken.

Ed took pity on them and ate them all one by one, licking his fingers with relish after each piece. He then decided to change his mind about a new guy for Kelly. She could break up with as many as she liked if it resulted in more cookies for him.

When Kelly entered her office the next morning a bouquet made up from fruit and vegetables awaited her.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

The End


End file.
